In the prior art, text information such, as product evaluation information of a user, product suggestion data of a user, and data of retrieval performed on a network platform by a user may be classified; word segmentation may be performed on the text information to recognize, from the text information, an entry that is already included in the dictionary; and the text information is classified into preset categories according to a pre-designed algorithm. For example, information about comments of an application program by all users within one year may be obtained, and word segmentation may be performed on the obtained comment information, to be matched with entries included in an electronic dictionary database. If a word included in the electronic dictionary database is recognized, the comment information of the product may be classified into two categories, which are “positive comment” and “negative comment”, by using a support vector machine classification algorithm. In the prior art, entries included in a dictionary are words in a fixed thesaurus. If a new word appears, and the new word cannot he found in the fixed thesaurus in dictionary, the new word cannot he recognized, thereby causing reduced precision in text information classification.